


Meow-and-Seek

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cat Keith (Voltron), Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: Shiro生日快乐！是今天第一篇。来自推上“假装看不见宠物”挑战……XD
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 9





	Meow-and-Seek

绕过沙发两圈，他轻手轻脚，呼唤小猫。回暖春日，太阳晒热灿灿木地板，光芒如棉花糖充塞边边角角、每颗灰尘都照映清晰。可是猫在哪？寒风呼啸最猖獗几周，Keith终于放下独立精神，潜伏入人类卧房。睡到半夜发现脚边毛茸茸，Shiro偷偷用脚趾感受柔软肌肉和绒毛，猜想哪边是后爪哪边才是脸，啊呦，果不其然捱一口咬。

二楼南屋是猫咪最爱午睡场所，起初他发现晒台窗帘下蜷缩着黑黑海胆般小毛团，于是买来爬架和吊床，花一下午装好。Keith对那价值上百美金、骄奢淫逸的宠物凡尔赛宫持怀疑态度，但几天以后，他很快掌握如何舒服躺在帆布吊床并不夹到尾巴，走进起居室就能听见震天呼噜，对于个头这么迷你的猫来说他声可真大。

现在，Shiro有九成把握去哪里找。不用急，他抬起手拢在嘴边，小小元音拖长又拖长。

“Keeeeeeeeeith——”

Shiro打开五斗柜，拉出T恤抽屉（Keith偶尔藏匿进衣服堆，被发现后挑衅地打起滚来。不行，Keith，你是不知道你毛有多黑），甚至去看了看平底锅里。小猫在哪？他在明亮大屋里来回打转，发现沙发上一缕绒毛，没了耳朵的剑麻老鼠可怜瑟缩角落，猫的痕迹无处不在。 “Keith——你在哪？”他叫道。

拐角探出一爪，接着是半张警觉猫脸，三角耳向前探听。“Keith，猫咪猫咪，你可真会藏。”Shiro装模作样掏摸沙发下，掀开每个靠垫。事主仍停在拐角处，目光炯炯，看上去像座严肃标本。“快出来吧，猫咪，你赢了，我找不到，”Shiro回头冲空旷处喊叫，“Keith！”

前腿一抻，猫伸个懒腰，抖抖全身浓亮黑毛，轻快地朝跪坐地面的Shiro跑来。Shiro视线仍在天花板上、电视上、假盆栽上，四处张望，假如有理解人类行为的专家在此，会发现他嘴角忍不住漏出笑意。演得好烂。

Keith勇猛跃上沙发背，冲着他叫了一声。

假如，有理解猫科行为专家在此，就能将这声音辨认成一种回应，它的具体含义可以是“我在这呢，老兄！”或者“我听到你叫就过来了，你不会又要把自己关到那个全是水的大笼子里去吧”或者“你为什么不看我？”

“你跑去哪了，Keith，”Shiro自言自语，“我的Keith不见了。”

喵。 _嘿搞什么鬼我就在你鼻子跟前。_ 喵。 _这都怎么回事。_ 喵。 _Shiro。_

_ Shiro。Shiro。 **Shiro！** _

他喵喵大叫，试图引来注意。但人类挠着后颈，困惑地站起身。

“Keith，你在楼上吗？”他喊。两只小尖爪陷进裤子，完全没克制力道，坚持要他低下头来。

Shiro赤着脚，故意放慢步子，小猫果然跟上，亦步亦趋蹭他赤裸脚踝，热热毛发贴着皮肤，伴随不依不饶咪呜声。他好想笑，好想低头看脚边猫咪双眼圆睁、勾住裤腿宣泄不满。Shiro在客厅慢慢踱步，这可急坏了Keith，为什么不理他，为什么听不到他呼唤？小猫纵身一跃、像个攀岩选手艰难却满怀信念，向上爬去。

Shiro笑出声，嘴上苦恼：“也不知道Keith现在在做什么？”

以小猫标准，Keith的敏捷性相当不错，但爬至半腰，还是险些在睡衣上踏空，幸好人类及时伸手托了他一下。Keith踩着那只手，迅速完成从后背到肩膀的冠军路程。

小猫居高临下，坐在肩膀，热度和呼噜靠来。又一声焦急大叫，Shiro回过头，对上一张专注小猫脸。他伸手挠挠Keith下巴，但猫儿只是一声接一声叫着，拼命要够他的手。

“你在这啊，小家伙，”他说，声音满怀喜爱，“想吃点零食吗，猫咪？或者玩会小老鼠？”

猫仔细嗅嗅指头，又用脸颊磨蹭，Shiro一把捞他下来，亲亲额头，让对方五官都皱一起。“我的小骑士，”他躺到沙发上，将猫咪放在胸口，抚摸柔软乌黑毛发，“世上最勇敢的小猫。”

Keith在他掌下扭来扭去，两只小爪搁上柔软乳肉，颇为用力踩起奶。Shiro又想亲他，却被一闪躲开，幼猫奶齿在手指留下发白牙印，Keith跳下他身体，小尾巴竖成一根烟囱刷，气呼呼跑掉了。

Shiro原地躺了一会，感觉自己荒谬，他起身去厨房开了个鸡肉罐。“Keith，要吃点心吗？”房屋里只有阳光，空旷洁净，Shiro等了一会没猫搭理，只好回到书房工作。

碗中猫粮少了点，抓板没被挠过，沙发被挠过——还是说上周挠的？Shiro摸着下巴估算家具正常损坏速率，乘以猫。他左右望望，到处安静得过分，似乎少了个小煤球上蹿下跳，从沙发下伸出爪子、闪电突袭他无防备的脚跟。唤几声猫的名字，只有寂静回应他。

他趴到地板看沙发底是否暗藏埋伏，可惜除了灰尘毛球边角空空，稍不注意，四处就被细软黑毛乱糟糟缠满，仿佛身处猫咪丛林。每天粘两次毛也不太管用，Shiro弃置大部分浅色衣物，灵机一动拿自己旧T恤给Keith做个用料温暖而外观歪扭的猫窝。对方自然一次也没睡上去过。

“你可没少在抽屉里打滚，”那时Shiro说，“现在这几件衣服都是你的了。我不明白你为什么要拒绝。”

Keith用力蹭蹭他脚踝，明显希望能得到牛肉罐头。

他不抱希望地去早就被扔到洗衣房的猫窝看了看，顺便翻过洗衣机滚筒，空的。Shiro拿开每一个靠垫，柜子门开开关关，抽屉全拉出，内容物被胡乱丢上地板，甚至找了平底锅里。哪里都没有。他习惯了一声呼喊，就有爪垫从不知哪里高处砸下木地板，紧接着猫儿便从任一神奇角落钻出来，奔向他。凌晨起夜，Keith不知何时比他还先到门口，幽灵般差点绊Shiro一跟头。“你想吃东西吗，想回去床上睡吗？”问话只得到猫儿困倦而疑惑眼神，Shiro去厕所时他也慢悠悠跟在脚旁，蹲坐白炽灯光里直打哈欠。回到温暖被窝，黑暗里轻盈一团跳入床铺，Shiro有张够三头拉布拉多犬撒欢打滚的大床，猫却能从一堆枕头被褥里精准地找到他的脚，沉甸甸窝在上面。

Shiro换过食盆水碗，呼唤Keith的名字。他开始害怕了，难道哪道门哪扇窗子留了缝，Keith偷溜出去疯玩就没想过要回来。爬架仍旧冷漠崭新，吊床上只有太阳温度，每道门每扇窗都封好，猫却不见了踪影。这孩子真跟他玩起捉迷藏不成？

Shiro退一步想想，也许到了吃饭时间Keith会主动出来。他摆好丰盛佳肴，装作不经意，一旁沙发看电视。几个频道来回轮转几小时，手机也被玩没电，回头楼梯口仍一片黑暗幽寂。Shiro走去又检查一遍食水分量，不抱希望地叫了几声“Keith”。

“如果咱们是在比赛，那你早就赢了，Keith，”他叫道，“你肯定饿坏了对不对？今晚有你爱吃的牛肉条哦。”

试图口舌贿赂一只猫当然很蠢，但Shiro有些走投无路，他只希望猫不是被卡在了哪个犄角旮旯里。

“你生气了吗，Keith，”他对着空气苦苦哀求，“因为早上我跟你玩那个一点都不好玩的游戏吗，对不起，我不该假装无视你的，我就是个白痴。至少出来让我看到你没事。”

如果哪处窗帘有一声响，或桌下窸窸窣窣，大概也是他的幻听。Shiro独居良久，一度习以为常，此刻在安静到只剩下他呼吸声响的大屋内，他却真的开始感到寂寞。自从Keith到来，猫执着于探索每个可见不可见角落，他个头虽小却性格坚毅，一次Shiro遍寻猫不得，抬头却发现Keith四脚朝天死死扒在天花板正中大吊灯上，吓得他搬来椅子才将猫哄劝下来。直到今天他也不知道Keith究竟怎么上去的。

哦，吊灯！他抬头看看。没有。该死。

Shiro落寞地上床睡觉，睁眼大半宿，探听屋里任何风吹草动，最后都有点神经质了。也不知熬到几点才挣扎入睡，醒来后，却唯独缺少两脚被压得血液循环不畅发麻感觉。天，谁能想到有朝一日他会怀念起这个。

他敲了一则寻猫启事，打印百份上街去贴。“请问你有见过下面这只猫吗？他叫Keith，黑毛皮紫眼睛。前几天我做傻事惹他生气，他可能从家跑出去了。我非常想念他，恳请目击者提供线索，必有重偿。”

下面选读一些热心群众留言（为啥会有好多人出街还带马克笔）：

“你做了多傻的事气到他离家出走啊？烂主人”

“我也有一只和Keith很像的黑猫我很理解你的感受如果她走失我会超难过”

“我见到过，去摄政街和哈维斯大道交叉路口找一找”

“优质房屋中介拨打电话xxx-xxxxxx”

“你确定他真的离家了吗？猫很会躲，所以在房子里再好好找找吧”

“优质脱衣舞男拨打电话ooo-oooooo”

匿名留言说对了一件事：Keith还在房子里。

Shiro由空空的食碗确认这点，总算放心一些，假如Keith只是不想见他，那没事，Shiro可以接受。猫咪刚来家中时，曾花了两周寻找一切犄角旮旯把自己折叠进去，Shiro佯装不知，每天生活照常，但偶尔会偷偷滚几个毛线球啊橡皮老鼠啊到角落。几小时以后，玩具果然都消失，Shiro抱着洗衣篮回客厅，却听见吱吱橡胶声，他轻手轻脚坐上沙发整理衣服，茶几下激烈战斗正酣，突然滚出一没了胡子的毛老鼠，Shiro盯着它骨碌碌到脚边。

他犹豫了一下，用脚尖把老鼠踢回桌底。果不其然又是一阵拳打脚踢，毛茸茸小爪子伸出来，噬咬不停的一嘴尖牙露出来，猫咪边咬玩具边盯着Shiro看，老实说，让人有点发毛。

玩具再次松脱，Shiro伸脚踢它回去。这次Keith咬着老鼠，两下跳到那堆温暖、蓬松的烘干衣物上。他到处嗅嗅闻闻，爪子挠挠，抱着玩具打滚，又猛地撞到Shiro膝盖。Shiro忍不住伸手碰碰一片颤动耳朵，随即被抱住手指啃咬，第一下挺疼，后来细细密密，是猫咪舌头上倒刺划过皮肤。他趁机挠挠小猫肚皮，被使劲蹬了几腿，Keith发出喵呜大叫，滑出手掌落到木地板。确认庞大人类在安全范围外，他才低头梳起毛皮。

Shiro吃吃笑，想继续折衣服才意识到恐怖事实：“老天你怎么掉这么多毛！”

但从那以后，他俩开始慢慢接近，或者说，是Keith在学着接近他。当初在收容所见到这漆黑小麻烦，他抓伤一条大麦町的鼻头，拒绝和任何一只猫共处一室，对着所有伸来触碰的手拼命哈气。他很小，却努力让自己看起来巨大又骇人。他似乎有点……害怕。

有谁会想要一只令人头疼（手疼）的猫？Shiro听见志愿者悲叹，于是举起手。

醒来后，又一次脚下空空，Shiro倒回枕头，心情忧郁地盯着天花板，也许Keith还是不想见他。而他并没有自己以为的那么接受良好。人们总说善待你的宠物，它们离不开你。现在看来，或许人类才是感情饥渴那方，想要纯粹无私的陪伴就一直一直索求，幸好他们足够幸运：被赠予无私的爱，无私的小动物。

Shiro给自己弄了点早餐，也给Keith添些猫粮，注意到饭碗空掉的频率快过从前，小猫正在长身体的时候呢！他正打蛋白粉奶昔，余光突然瞄到一截黑，烟囱刷头般甩了甩。Shiro愣了一下：“……Keith？”

尾巴瞬间缩回去，Shiro跟着往楼梯间猛冲，拖鞋都甩飞，还差点被地上毛线球绊个跟头。“Keith，Keith，回来！你之前跑到哪里去了？”冲到楼梯下时，猫咪恰巧从最上阶回过头，他们对视片刻，Shiro非常苦情地哀求“宝贝拜托别离开我”。

猫闪退了。仿佛更新后的微软系统。

Keith当然会赢。

猫并不争强好胜，什么猫爪必须在上并无事实依据，但就如那老掉牙音乐剧里所唱，每只猫都有个性特质，音乐家，税务员，诗人，而Keith无疑是个战士。战士永不言败。

他动用全部耐心，辗转一个又一个黑漆漆的角落，在阴影中潜行，与黑夜融为一体。他专注、安静、冷酷，即使Shiro一声大过一声的呼唤和香甜牛肉条也不能分散半点注意。

牛肉条分散了0.05点注意。哎，他正在长身体。

反正，几天来Shiro没有一次找到他。人类缺乏敏锐听觉嗅觉，如果他真放任不管，Shiro哪天没准会因吸入过量薰衣草香中毒而死（所有新洗出来的干净衣物上沾满那种刺鼻可怕的气味）之前对方还青天白日在猫鼻子下找猫，搞什么，如果Shiro想做游戏，Keith自会奉陪。并且，他要赢。

他挠挠耳朵后，开始怀念温暖手指抚摸头顶的感觉。睡过半个下午，那边Shiro大概已经完成工作，在卧室午休，意味着对他到了安全时间。Keith跳出他的藏身所（五斗柜后，陪伴他的还有一只报废的熨斗）抖抖毛发，轻快走向明亮的起居室。这只是大屋里不计其数的秘密据点之一。一开始，新地方的一切对Keith来说都很假，太干净，太宽敞，碗里有现成食物，那个人类对他说，这些都是你的。

Keith从小就明白没什么东西会是他的，只能拼力争夺，拿到就不松嘴，这样起码填饱肚子，免让自己遭受不必要伤害。和收容所里满满当当的狗味、消毒水味不同，新房子闻起来暂时无主，领地尚未标记。Keith用了些时间搞清楚这点，但他谨慎地不碰所有物件，毕竟只要人类心意一转，便能将他丢出大门。Keith躲着那个人，看他悠闲地走来走去打理家事，或者坐在沙发聚精会神工作。他咬过Shiro几次，纯是因为他想摸摸他，而Keith恐慌了。

但Shiro仍旧很友善，叫Keith“猫咪”或“宝贝”，试图用一大堆小玩具拉近关系。他搬来那些个丑陋不实用的毛线柱子，确知Keith每个禁地（肚子、后腿）每处痒痒肉（头、后背、爪垫）。猫可不轻信，至少，Keith不轻信。他被抱到Shiro肚子上时也绝对没有呼噜呼噜，更不会专等Shiro走过起居室时猛冲过来抱着他的脚踝啃一口、在人类发出惊讶笑声后飞速跑走。

“我的勇敢小猫，”Shiro亲亲他的耳朵，Keith没出息地呼噜起来，“那些人不知道你有多棒，真可惜，是不是？”

Keith无所谓。Shiro在乎他，这就够了。

客厅里果然无人，Keith咯嘣嘣嚼了些猫粮，伸个懒腰，开始觉得无聊。他拨弄了下歪倒一旁的橡皮玩具，决定今天先放过这鼠辈。沙发上似乎有些新东西，令他想到头痛的薰衣草洗衣液又想到Shiro。

Keith跳上去，发现坐垫正中央摆着两叠整整齐齐的衣服。Shiro的衣服。全部折好、散发干净气味。

Shiro为在衣物格里发现Keith斥责过他不止一回。人类自然不理解这一举动的意义重大之处：并非他真对旧衣服有什么兴趣，只不过，Shiro应当（必须）闻起来像他。从Keith住进屋子那天起，这房子是他的，小老鼠、毛线球、食碗和零食条是他的，重要之最，Shiro是他的。假如不宣示主权，会有谁明白Keith已决心保护这来之不易的家？咬到了，就再也不能松嘴。此时此刻，Shiro却把那些或浅色或昂贵或黏毛的衣物全摊开给他，好像在说，好吧，来吧，占有我。

猫儿尾巴摇摇，扑进去打个滚，蹭来蹭去，直到确认自己气味沾满所有布料，他快乐地四脚朝天，在温暖的衣服小窝中扭了半晌，冷静下来后，舔舔自己的爪子作为收尾。

一楼空无一人，也没有一个声音呼唤，但Keith知道上哪去找。他吧嗒吧嗒登上十级台阶，跑过走廊，来到最里间卧室。Shiro果然在床上看书。猫突然掉到他怀里，明显将人类吓了一跳，又无奈笑起来。

“看来你发现我留的小惊喜啦。”他说。Keith可不管那些，在他胸口又用力踩几下，团起来，闭上眼睛。Shiro手下抚摸片刻，很快听到熟悉的、音量奇大地震声自漆黑小团辐射而出。

“你知道你真的很混球，对吗。”他说。

呼噜呼噜。

“你知道我爱你，对吗。”

呼噜呼噜。

END


End file.
